


Sleeping Beauty

by cabeyoreyes



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camila and Raven are sisters, F/F, its a beautiful au I have don't fight me on this, so Raven is taking care of her lil baby sis mila, their mom abandoned them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabeyoreyes/pseuds/cabeyoreyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The princess has been frozen!" Camila cried loudly, balancing herself on a little ottoman so she could come up to Clarke's chest. She pointed to the 'sleeping princess' who had a smile of amusement on her lips, her eyes remaining closed as per instruction. "Knight! You must wake her up!!"</p><p>Clarke smiled at how into the game the little girl was, nodding seriously. "Yes, fairy godmother." She dropped to her knees in front of the couch, reaching up to gently shake the princess awake.</p><p>"No!" Camila jumped down from the ottoman to stand beside the blonde, startling her. "Only true loves kiss can break the curse! You hafta kiss her!"</p><p>Clarke blinked, looking down at the laying Raven and rolling her eyes. Her lips were puckered already, waiting to be kissed "awake".</p><p>or//</p><p>Clarke gets conned into kissing her crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

"Raven!"

Raven looked up from where she was putting her books away into her locker for the weekend. Thankfully, she didn't have much homework today; just to finish reading To Kill a Mocking Bird. She could finally take her little sister to the carnival that was in town, that she had promised to take her to two weekends ago. (If Camila was feeling up to it, of course. She was just getting over her cold and didn't seem to have as much energy as she usually did in her hyper little body.)

She smiled at her blonde best friend as the latter came to a stop in front of the brunette.

"What's up, Griffin?"

Clarke smiled back and adjusted the books in her arms. "You and Mila wanna go to the mall after school?"

Raven frowned for a moment, shaking her head. "I can't, Camila is just getting over a cold, I don't want her to get even sicker."

Clarke nodded in understanding, moving her books to her other arm. "I understand. How about I come over instead?"

Raven smiled at the offer, nodding as she slips her backpack on. "Yeah sounds good. She's not contagious anymore."

Clarke grinned, "Great. I'll meet you by your car, just gotta get my stuff from my locker."

Raven watched as her best friend sauntered away from her and towards her locker with a sigh. She was just that: her best friend. Nothing more, nothing less. But Goddamn did she wish they were more. They were almost seniors in high school, and she has had a crush on Clarke Griffin since they met in freshman year. 

That was when Camila was only three, and needed a lot more attention than now, which meant Raven had no free time whatsoever, having to take care of her sister because their mother was out God knows where with God knows who drinking her sorrows away. Yet Clarke stuck by her and helped as much as she could with little Camila, always including her in any plans she made with Raven, spending more time at Raven and Camila's house than her own. 

That was what made Raven fall for her; how she cared for Camila as much as she did. How she treated her as if she were her own sister, never once complaining about having a little kid around them 24/7. 

And Camila absolutely adored Clarke. When she wasn't around (which was very rarely) Camila would constantly ask Raven, "where's Princess Clarke?" (she called her princess because she was convinced Clarke was Cinderella but went by the name Clarke.)

Clarke was incredibly special to Raven but the latter didn't think she saw the brunette that way. With a shake of her head, Raven shut her locker and stalked off towards her white 1969 Ford F260 Crew-cab. That car was her baby. It was the product of her love and hard labor. Someone had brought it into the auto shop where she worked part time, looking to sell it for less than 2 grand. Although it wasn't in perfect shape, the car was pretty busted up and didn't exactly run very well, she jumped at the opportunity.

She fixed up it herself, working on it every chance she got with Camila as her little special helper, who very excitedly dubbed the car "the Rover". Opening the drivers seat door, she chucked her backpack in and shut it once more, leaning against the door as she took her ponytail out and ran a hand through her hair while she waited for Clarke.

The blonde walked up with a breathtaking grin, her backpack slung over her shoulder and her blonde hair shining in the sun. Her beautiful blue eyes sparkled as she held a hand above them to block the blinding light.

Raven felt like she was going to combust from the big smile directed at her as she shoved herself off the car and pulled her hair back into her normal ponytail before sticking her hands into her shorts pockets. It was almost the summer, and the air was nice and warm. She was only clad in jean shorts and a white tank top.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your damn car?" Clarke grinned, pushing a hand through her golden hair.

Raven laughed, opening her door once again. "Once or twice. Hop in Princess, we have to go get the kid."

Clarke smiled and obeyed order, slipping into the passengers side.

It took them ten minutes to get to the Elementary school, where a little brunette came running up to the white truck, a bright smile on her excited face. She reached up to quickly open the door before scrambling into the backseat and throwing herself at the girl in the front. "Rae-Rae!"

Raven smiled brightly, putting her hands on her sisters and squeezing gently. "Hey Bean. Look who came to pick you up with me!"

Camila turned to look at the grinning blonde and her smile practically doubled in excitement. "Princess Clarke!" She moved to the left and repeated her earlier actions, throwing her small arms around Clarke's neck.

Clarke laughed and turned in her seat, hugging the small girl back. "Hey nugget. How are you?"

Camila beamed at her, her arms still locked around the blondes neck. "Good! We got to draw in art class today!"

Raven and Clarke both smiled at each other at Camila's excited voice. "Really? What'd you draw, Bean?"

"We had to draw our families." With an excited twinkle in her eye, Camila let go of Clarke and took her little flower backpack off to pull out a sheet of construction paper with three stick figures on it, handing it over to her big sister. "See? That's you," she pointed her little finger at one with dark hair up in a ponytail, wearing a red jacket, "that's me," she moved her finger to a smaller version of the first figure as Clarke moved closer to examine the drawing. "And that's Clarke!" Camila exclaimed, pointing at a blonde figure, standing on drawing-Camila's other side. Both her and Raven's figures were holding little Camila's hands.

Clarke was taken by surprise at the sight of herself, looking at Camila, who was leaning her body into the front bench, arms folded to hold her up. "Me?"

Camila smiled at her, nodding happily. "Yup! You're like my big sister too!" She shrugged, "You're more family than mommy is. You're around a lot more."

Raven unbuckled her seatbelt and turned sideways to face her sister, cupping her cheek. "Hey listen. It doesn't matter that moms not around. You've got me."

Camila smiled at her, leaning in and kissing her cheek. "I know. You're more than enough, sissy. But I have Clarke too! Right?" She turned back to the blonde.

Clarke looked up from the drawing in her hand and smiled at back at her. "Of course you do, nugget. I'll always be here."

Raven smiled at the interaction; this was the exact reason she was in love with Clarke. She let out a small sigh before turning back in her seat and buckling herself in. "Alright Bean, get in your car seat so we can head home."

Camila followed directions quickly, buckling herself into her car seat and beaming at the back of their heads. "Can we play princess when we get home, RaeRae?"

Raven smiled as she pulled out of her spot in front of the school, glancing at the giggling blonde beside her. "Sure bean."

\--

An hour later, after proudly placing Camila's family drawing on the fridge, they were deep into the princess world Camila created. Raven was dubbed sleeping beauty, laying on the couch with her hands folded over her stomach. Clarke was her knight in shining armor, and Camila her little fairy godmother, complete with her big butterfly wings, plastic wand and large fairy bow.

"The princess has been frozen!" Camila cried loudly, balancing herself on a little ottoman so she could come up to Clarke's chest. She pointed to the 'sleeping princess' who had a smile of amusement on her lips, her eyes remaining closed as per instruction. "Knight! You must wake her up!!"

Clarke smiled at how into the game the little girl was, nodding seriously. "Yes, fairy godmother." She dropped to her knees in front of the couch, reaching up to gently shake the princess awake.

"No!" Camila jumped down from the ottoman to stand beside the blonde, startling her. "Only true loves kiss can break the curse! You hafta kiss her!"

Clarke blinked, looking down at the laying Raven and rolling her eyes. Her lips were puckered already, waiting to be kissed "awake".

"Hurry!! Or the curse will last forever and she'll die!" Camila cried from beside her, frantically waving her wand around.

Clarke shook her head and took a deep breath; she was not expecting her day to go this way; she definitely did not have the intention of kissing her crush of almost four years. With another "come on!" from Camila, Clarke leaned down and placed her lips onto Raven's soft plump ones. As soon as their lips made contact, the brunette grabbed her and pulled the blonde on top of her, deepening the kiss instantly as she gripped her hips.

Clarke was taken by surprise and she froze on top of the younger girl before melting into it, both her hands pressed on either side of Raven's head before they changed positions to cup her face instead. The two girls completely forgot about the six year old standing in front of the couch with a proud grin on her face.

Clarke pulled away breathlessly almost three minutes later, staring wide-eyed at the grinning girl underneath her.

"Can we watch Lilo and Stitch now, RaeRae?!"

Raven barely nodded before Camila bolted out of the living room to get her copy from her room, and she grinned up at the blonde. "Took you long enough, Princess."

Clarke raised an eyebrow, not making any moves to get off the brunette. "Aren't you the princess in this situation?"

Raven merely shrugged, taking a hand off Clarke's hip to reach up and tuck a blonde curl behind her ear. "I am, but you'll always be the princess to me."

Clarke couldn't help but smile at the cheesy line, rolling her eyes and leaning down to place another kiss on Raven's lips; not that she seemed to mind. At all.

"Oooohhhhh," Camila teased as she stood in the doorway of her bedroom, now changed into her Lilo dress. It was the exact one Lilo wore in the movie; red with white flowers. "Clarke and RaeRae, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." she giggled, hiding her mouth with the little gray husky in her arms. The puppy was a birthday gift from Raven, just last month. He was her favorite thing in the world. She had appropriately named him Stitch, because she felt as though she was Lilo and Raven was Nani. And Clarke... Clarke was David.

The two girls pulled away from each other and Clarke blushed, quickly sitting up and allowing Raven to as well. "Way to kill the mood, Karla," Raven smirked as Camila only grinned and ran over to sit on her sisters lap as Stitch settled himself on Clarke's, who happily welcomed him with a scratch behind his ear.

Camila handed her sister the DVD, allowing the older girl to stand and go put it in the player before retaking her seat and pulling Camila back into her lap.

Camila cuddled into her sisters loving embrace, looking down at Clarke and Raven's intertwined hands with a smile. "Rae?"

Raven looked down at Camila, using her free hand to stroke the girls hair with a smile. "Yeah, Bean?"

"Is Clarke your David, now?"

Raven opened her mouth to answer but Clarke beat her to it with a smile.

"Yeah sweetpea, I am."

Camila grinned at her before turning back to face the television screen, missing the bright and loving smiles Raven and Clarke shared above her.


End file.
